A fishing lure is known that has the overall shape as the fishing lure illustrated in FIG. 1 of this application. The fishing lure that is known does not have decorative and light reflecting side panels but, instead, is made of a soft pliable material that extends from the nose of the lure to the tail thereof and encases a relatively stiff core. This lure also consists of an internally extending elongate wire that is plastically deformable to facilitate a configuring of the soft body lure to facilitate an achievement of the desired action of the lure in the water by the fisherman.
The invention disclosed herein is directed to the addition of decorative side panels, particularly, light reflecting side panels that are affixed to the fishing lure so that light will be reflected from the fishing lure as the fisherman works the lure in the water. Since the material of the lure is soft and pliable, the addition of the reflective side panels has not been an obvious thing to do and the invention disclosed herein is directed to the solution to the problem of securing the side panels to a fishing lure made of a soft pliable material. The problem of securing the side panels to the soft pliable material is further enhanced by reason of the fact that the side panels are of a hard plastic material incapable of flexing to the degree that the soft pliable material is capable of flexing.